


Under the Moon

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small VBI drabble inspired by conversations some special friends of mine <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moon

Tessa finds comfort in few things in her chaos filled life. One here, in this moment, nothing familiar around her but the night sky above and the water lapping against the side of the boat. Her toes are dipped into the warm water and she twirled the water beneath the surface watching the bubbles form into shapes. The white light reflected against the waves and shattered in the splashes made by her toes. 

The other, she hoped, was looking up at the same moon as he sat hundreds of miles away from her. It was her idea, months and months ago, that this trip would be a good break from the Canadian tundra and a to enjoy the sun before life was crazy again stuck inside ice rinks across the globe. The idea of the rink wasn't so warming then although her flame for skating was still lit. Now though, the ice held promises again that engulfed everything she was. And Scott was there too which alone cause all sorts of heat to settle in all sorts of places.  

Her heart was beating heavy in her chest as she leaned back against the side of the boat. It was too firm and cold. There were no arms that wrapped low around her waist and no hand encompassing hers, cradling their joint fingers over her heart until it calmed again. Just the rhythmic slosh of the ocean, the gentle lull with each crashing wave against the side of the boat were here. Missing him wasn’t part of the plan. 

The wind picked up and Tessa pulled the sweatshirt, she’d secreted it from him before she left, higher up around her neck burying her nose in the well-worn fabric. Missing him was never part of the plan just a side effect, she justified, of spending the last 19 years traveling the world with her best friend and the past 6 months attached at the hip dancing on the edge of something more. She could miss him now. She always did before anyway. Maybe he did then too. Maybe he didn’t. 

These thoughts became a danger zone of doubt and regret and a calling to bedtime where dreams were much happier, more realistic, and less nostalgic. Taking one last look up at the moon hung high in the sky, Tessa took a deep breath and stood from the deck of the boat to climb back down and into her room. 

She went into the adjoined bathroom and leaned against the counter, looking into the mirror. Her skin was warm still from the day in the sun and her eyes a bit bloodshot from the ocean. Sighing she took out her phone and typed out a message to him and hit send before the ghosts of the past settled in again. They hadn’t be apart since things changed. She missed him. 

Tessa pulled her hair back in a high ponytail and then took her time washing her face, massaging the soap deep into her pores. The cool water splashing up on her skin was refreshing against the trail of heat left by the sun’s kisses. She patted down her skin on a fluffy washcloth and quickly brushed her teeth, eager to get in bed, the tiredness of the day beginning to seep into her body. Yawning, Tessa ambled back into the bedroom, rubbing her drooping eyes.

“I got your text.” she gasped and dropped her hands from her eyes at the sound of the warm and familiar voice that definitely was too real to be her imagination. Sure enough, the man she’d been missing most was there, lounging back with ruffled hair, she could never trust him to do it on his own, against the pillows. 

“Scott...wha--how...when?” Tessa struggled to form words, frozen in place at the foot of the bed. 

“My bed is lonely without you too,” he winked and wiggled his phone in her direction, “so I figured I would put us both out of our misery and,” he patted the place on the bed next to him, “come down and join you.”

“Hmm.” she smiled contentedly and slid out of her flip flops. She crawled up the bed slotting her body flush against his and wiggled her toes under his calf. Her head sunk into the juncture of his shoulder, a perfect fit he always teased. They both knew it was true.  

His arms quickly came around her, one hand in her hair and the other draped across her side and rubbing circles on the skin where her sweatshirt had ridden up on her lower back. She placed a kiss against his neck and melted deeper into his embrace. 

“That’s all you have to say? ‘Hmm?’” He pulled her closer into his side and tilted his head down to kiss the top of hers. She sighed and moved her head up to meet his lips with her own. 

“Hmm….” emerald mischief flashed in her eyes, “I could add why are our clothes still on?” 

“Tessa!” He jerked back and playfully pushed her away. 

“What? You were thinking it too?” She moved in close to him again while laughing and began to tug at his teeshirt. 

“You know what I’ve never done? A sort of bucket list cross off?” She sat up and swung a leg over him, straddling his lap.    
  
“What’s that, Tessa?” He slid his hands under her/his sweatshirt and rubbed gentle circles over the jut of her hips smiling up at her with the adventurous glimmer in her eyes she so loved. 

Tessa ran her hands down her sides and under the sweatshirt to grasp his. She pushed them down to her thighs and then moved her own hands back up her body, pulling the sweatshirt up with them. She paused, her arms crossed and the underside of her breasts barely peaking out from the bottom of the material. Scott’s eyes went wide and his hands were moving from the tops of her thighs to the inside tantalizingly slow. She grinded down against his lap and then jumped from the bed with a giggle and turned to the door. She pulled the sweatshirt all the way off and turned her head back with a devilish grin.

“Skinny dipping.”

Scott was up off the bed quicker than her sweatshirt fell to the ground and sprinting behind her out onto the deck. He caught her as her hands went to her shorts and turned her, pulling her tight against his body. Tessa’s hands snuck under the back of his tee shirt and slowly began to pull it up and off. Bare chest against bare chest, moonlight casting light across his face, this was home. 

Her hands fell from his back and she took his in hers pulling him to the back of the boat. With a shimmy, Tessa took off her shorts, shook her bare ass at him and jumped into the water. The droplets splashed up onto Scott as he discarded his pants and cannonballed right next to her as she surfaced. Under the water he found her legs and slid his hands up them and around her waist as he bobbed back up from the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Their shadow obstructed the moonlight bouncing over the water.

“I’m glad you came.” Tessa said tilting her forehead to meet his. 

“Me too.” His lips caught hers and the waves rocked them together into a natural cadence of serenity under the moon.   


End file.
